Esbozo de varias vidas (versión 2)
by Marmalia Winterstorm
Summary: Atem tiene una hermana... ¿y un hermano? ¿Por qué Zorc le odia? ¿Por qué Ani está dispuesta a todo con tal de protegerle? El príncipe de Egipto ha de vivir grandes aventuras en compañía de Mana, Seth, Mahad y Ani, pero... ¿al final tendrán la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a las sombras?
1. Prólogo

Esta historia es la versión 2 de una que ya había subido con anterioridad. Los cambios son tan grandes que decidí repostearla, quedando de la pasada solamente la estructura. En especial porque estoy corrigiendo personajes y estilo u.u

Como en cualquier fic declaro que la historia ni los personajes canónicos son míos, sino que pertenecen a su autor. Lo que leerán es algo que imaginé hace muchos años, y que quise continuar para finalmente dar por terminada una parte de mi vida. Lo hago como un homenaje, sin ánimo de lucro ni de ofender a nadie.

En fin, aquí queda con ustedes **Esbozo de varias vidas**.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Los ojos de Ani miraban sin ver hacia el infinito. En su mano izquierda agarraba su báculo con fuerza, mientras que la derecha estaba cerrada en un puño. Aunque una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, contrastando con las nubes de tormenta que se cernían sobre el horizonte, en sus ojos se podía leer la tristeza que atenazaba el interior de su corazón. Finalmente se volvió, después de lo que se le antojó había sido mucho tiempo, cuando en realidad solamente fueron unos cuantos segundos.

–Le acompañaré –prometió, golpeándose el pecho con el puño cerrado. El sonido de su voz, claro como una campanada, llamó la atención de las personas que discutían allí, en esa misma sala.

–No, tú permanecerás aquí –la reprendió Shada, de manera tajante, pero Azareth sacudió la cabeza para mostrar su inconformidad.

–Yo también iré. Soy fuerte, podré detenerle –frunció los labios y los miró a todos directamente a los ojos, retándoles a que le dijeran que eso era mentira. Porque ellos lo sabían, y aunque comprendían que tenían qué dejarla ir se negaban a hacerlo.

–Azareth, sabes que te quiere a ti –la voz de Atem se suavizó cuando se dirigió a ella, y la muchacha lo odió por que se preocupara tanto por ella.

–Exacto, y solo por eso no se atreverá a hacerme daño –insistió Azareth–. Solo deme una oportunidad de demostrarle que puedo hacerlo.

–No –Atem alzó una mano para pedirle que guardara silencio–. Te quedarás aquí, en donde debes estar.

Chispas saltaron por el suelo que la rodeaba, picando la ropa y la piel tanto de Atem como de Ani, y ella misma se horrorizó por haber perdido el control de su poder con tanta facilidad. Shada avanzó hacia ella, para proteger al faraón de cualquier peligro que pudiera representar la chica, pero fue Mana quien llegó antes y la abrazó, reteniéndola contra sí misma.

–Tú y yo nos quedaremos y protegeremos el palacio –le susurró al oído. Ani correspondió a su abrazo, pues un extraño sentimiento amenazaba con ahogarla.

Atem, y lo que quedaba de su corte, decidieron la defensa de la ciudad capital, y pusieron manos a la obra de inmediato. El consejero Shimón y la sacerdotisa Isis fueron las primeras en salir, preparándose para despertar el duelo de sombras una vez más. Después los siguió Shada, no sin antes posar sus ojos en Ani y Mana, y preguntarse si sería la última vez que las vería.

–Dime que permanecerás con vida, prométemelo –Ani se deshizo del agarre de Mana y corrió hacia el faraón, poniéndose frente a él antes de que él también se fuera–. Dime que tendrás cuidado.

–Haré lo que sea necesario para salvar a mi pueblo –Atem hizo un gesto, pidiéndole que se hiciera a un lado, pero la muchacha permaneció plantada ante él, con los brazos extendidos.

–Entonces, llévame contigo –se lo pidió Ani una vez más–. Yo te protegeré.

Unos guardias se acercaron a Ani, y quisieron llevársela consigo para que dejara de importunar al faraón. La muchacha no luchó cuando los dos la agarraron y comenzaron a arrastrarla lejos, pero gruesas lágrimas de frustración rodaron por sus mejillas.

–A mí también me gustaría que vinieras –le aseguró Atem–. Pero eres de más ayuda aquí. Protege a nuestro pueblo. Tú y Mana son las únicas que pueden hacerlo.

Ani lo vio marcharse, y aunque no le habría resultado nada fácil escapar de los guardias y correr detrás de él, como tantas veces había hecho, supo que su faraón tenía razón.

Mana también lloraba cuando las dos se sentaron en el suelo de la sala del trono, y tomándose de las manos comenzaron un largo cántico. Al principio no ocurrió nada, y lo único que se escuchó, además de sus palabras rotas y entrecortadas, fueron los gritos de la gente en la ciudad, los aullidos de las bestias, y el retumbar de la tierra. Pero poco después, mientras una gruesa nube de polvo caía sobre sus cabezas al haberse derrumbado una sección del palacio, comenzaron a trazarse gruesas líneas de un poder prohibido a su alrededor. Al principio solo las rodeaban a ellas, pero como si se tratara de un ser vivo, los filamentos se alargaron y lo recorrieron todo, extendiéndose por todo el palacio y sus jardines.

La magia palpitaba en los trazos con el mismo ritmo que lo hacían los corazones de Mana y Ani, y cuando el hechizo estuvo completo el mundo pareció estabilizarse en todo lo que quedó dentro del círculo en cuyo centro ellas se encontraban. Por una fracción de segundo, las dos amigas y hermanas del alma creyeron que todo saldría bien, después de todo. Que habían logrado salvar a su reino.

Pero la aparición de una inmensa criatura a lo lejos, un ser como nunca antes habían visto, las hizo darse cuenta de su error. No era la bestia blanca que se fundía con las sombras, sino que esta era completamente negra. Y parecía absorber la magia de todo lo que estaba cerca de ella.

–¡Huid! –gritó un soldado, entrando a trompicones a la sala del trono–. Princesa, tiene que irse de una vez. ¡Ya!

–No –Ani y Mana se soltaron, y aunque la primera abrió la boca para hablar, fue Mana la que se dirigió al soldado con gesto decidido–. Nos vamos a quedar aquí. ¡Qué todos los que no puedan pelear entren a esta sala! Niños, mujeres, ancianos y enfermos. Los demás permanecerán fuera, en los jardines y en las puertas. ¡Nadie va a huir!

Ani asintió una única vez y golpeó el suelo bajo sus pies con su báculo. Un aura oscura descendió sobre ella, y prosiguió su camino sobre los trazos del hechizo que antes ella y Mana hubieran formulado. La tierra tembló y la piedra se agrietó, pero el techo permaneció firme sobre sus cabezas.

–El faraón dijo… –musitó el hombre, pero Mana prosiguió, implacable.

–…Que protegeríamos Egipto, costara lo que costara –con un nudo en la garganta, ella comprendió muy bien a lo que Atem se había referido con eso–. Y eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer.

Ani también había entendido esas palabras, aunque de una manera bien diferente. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y consciente del inmenso sacrificio de haría el resto de la corte, ella misma se encontró buscando en su interior la puerta hacia la fuente de su poder. De aquello que había jurado no volver a utilizar jamás, lo que había sellado en el fondo de su ser para no destruirlo todo por accidente.

Lo liberaría, aunque eso le costara su propia vida, y la de aquellos que había jurado proteger.


	2. Los tres príncipes

Aunque la historia ya está construida en mi mente, tengo muy poco tiempo para escribirla. Esta sigue siendo una introducción de lo que pasó "antes" de la historia canónica :)

**Los tres príncipes**

Asim, el mayor de los hijos del faraón y su heredero, vigilaba a la sombra de una palmera, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa alegre en el rostro. Permanecía con la vista fija sobre su pequeña hermana, la cual no paraba de correr sobre la tierra negra y de reír mientras él cuidaba que nada desagradable le ocurriese.

El muchacho, a sus trece años, ya era considerado un guerrero, amante de las emociones fuertes y de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque tampoco lo hacía mal con las armas. Era exactamente por ello que a todo el mundo había sorprendido que él, de entre todas las personas, fuera quien decidiera encargarse de cuidar de Ani cuando el tiempo y sus muchas obligaciones así se lo permitían. La niña, quien por lo regular sufría del acoso de los niños más grandes que ella, amaba los momentos que pasaba en compañía de su hermano más grande. Era la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, después de Kytzia, su madre adoptiva, y de la hija de esta, Mana.

–Mira, mira, Asim –Ani llamó a su hermano a los gritos, y al ver que este no hacía ademán alguno para apartarse de la palmera sobre la que descansaba, caminó hacia él con sus andares patosos–. Mira esto.

Asim sonrió, y aunque estaba cansado del entrenamiento de ese día se dirigió hacia ella, curioso por lo que Ani hubiera encontrado. La princesa, a sus tres años, era una niña despierta y parlanchina, que siempre preguntaba el porqué de las cosas y del mundo que la rodeaba. A menudo Asim se encontraba en problemas al querer explicarle algo, cualquier cosa, que considerara que todavía ella no estaba en edad de saber.

Ani era la persona por la que Asim, príncipe de la tierra de Kemet y su futuro faraón, sentía mayor aprecio. Lo amaba todo de ella, desde sus cabellos castaños hasta sus ojos grises, ambos herencia de su padre, y el simple pensamiento de que alguien pudiera hacerle daño lo hacía odiar a todos los demás. Si por él fuera la protegería, sin importarle contra quienes tuviera que enfrentarse. Aunque para ello tuviera que encerrarla dentro de una jaula de oro, para que no saliera al mundo y resultara herida.

Ani levantó sus bracitos hacia él, con las palmas de sus manos ahuecadas, y le mostró la lagartija que descansaba entre ellas. Una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, y aunque Asim no le dio mayor importancia al hallazgo de la pequeña, pensando en lo comunes que eran esos bichos, fingió alegría para no hacer sentir mal a su hermana.

–¿Verdad que es preciosa? –le preguntó Ani, acunando al reptil contra su pecho. Sus deditos regordetes estaban manchados de tierra.

–Es la cosa más bella que hay en esta tierra –asintió Asim, haciendo que Ani diera un gritito de felicidad y regresara por donde había venido. Él, por su parte, se sentó en el mismo lugar, observando cómo Ani construía lo que, él pensaba, era la casa en la que pensaba meter a la lagartija. Lo sintió por el bicho.

Su padre, Akhenamkhanen, Señor del Alto y del Bajo Egipto, se había negado a mirar a Ani siquiera, culpándola de la muerte de su amada esposa Merary. Hizo que una mujer que vivía en el interior del palacio, Kytzia, se hiciera cargo de la niña, y esta lo hizo con mucho gusto, pues la había unido una fuerte amistad con la difunda reina. Asim no comprendía porqué su padre había aceptado que esa mujer criara a su hermana como si fuera una plebeya más, y todos los días, mientras descansaba, se llevaba a Ani consigo y le explicaba quiénes eran sus padres y la grandeza de su linaje. Que ella descendía de los mismísimos dioses.

Cuando Asim hablaba, Ani lo escuchaba atentamente. Su hermano mayor le contaba las historias de la Madre Isis, del Rey Osiris, del fiel Anubis y del traidor Seth. Ani las conocía de memoria, y aunque creía a su hermano, tampoco desdeñó a Kytzia ni lo que esta le ofrecía. Después de todo, era la única madre a la que había conocido, aunque intuía el desprecio de Asim hacia ella.

El faraón se enteró de lo que le explicaba Asim a su hermana más joven, y montó en cólera. Comprendió, sin embargo, que Asim solamente lo hacía para mantenerse al lado de Ani, así que lo dejó pasar, no sin antes advertirle que midiera sus palabras. Su hijo mayor era su orgullo, pero muchas veces también un dolor de cabeza. La relación se ambos se había ido enfriando con el paso del tiempo y parecía que así seguiría, a menos que uno de los dos diera un paso que pudiera acercarlos.

Ani gritó con enojo, haciendo que Asim saliera de su ensimismamiento. Se levantó, preocupado, y se preparó para luchar. Descubrió, sin embargo, que Ani miraba hacia el cielo, en donde una nube había cubierto el sol. Daba patadas al suelo y gesticulaba, furiosa, pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios.

Asim decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Se acercó a su hermana y se acuclilló al lado de ella.

–Es hora de volver –le avisó, temeroso de que Ani comenzara un berrinche en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p>Mana y el príncipe Atem jugaban alegremente por el palacio, correteando de arriba abajo sin importarles las protestas que daban los guardias y nobles cada vez que se cruzaban con ellos y tenían que hacerse a un lado para que no los chocaran. La ropa de los dos niños estaba hecha una lástima, sucia y rota por varias partes. Y su cuerpo no presentaba mejores condiciones, pero cuando se tenían cuatro y cinco años respectivamente, lo último que importaba era si se encontraban presentables o no.<p>

Al faraón Akhenamkhanen le encantaba ver que su hijo y su compañera de juegos se divirtieran por el palacio, jugando y creciendo sanos y felices. Una sombra empañó su rostro al pensar en su otro hijo, Asim, quien solía matar el tiempo con Ani, sin socializar con ninguno de los jóvenes de su edad. Akhenamkhanen creía que un buen líder debía conocer a los hombres que algún día gobernaría, pues tendría que confiar su vida en ellos. Pero el orgulloso muchacho pensaba que la lealtad se ganaba con la fuerza bruta y los logros, no con el compañerismo.

Pero tampoco podía negarle el tiempo que pasaba con Ani, pues parecía ser el único momento en el que Asim era feliz.

En tales pensamientos se encontraba sumergido cuando un sonido de algo que se quiebra le llegó desde el salón continúo, seguido por los gritos de los criados y las carcajadas de Atem y de Mana, quienes ya habían emprendido la huida de la escena del crimen.

Recordó los tiempos en los cuales Merary, su amada esposa, había sido la compañera de juegos de Asim y, posteriormente, de Atem y de Mana. La diversión consistía en salir del palacio y llevarles a recorrer las calles de Heliópolis, unas salidas que tenían también un sentido didáctico. Pero ahora no había nadie dispuesto a arriesgar la vida del príncipe más joven sólo por una pequeña salida.

Suspiró entrecortadamente mientras ambos niños eran empujados en su presencia. Al ver la carita seria de Aten y la de Mana, quien parecía querer que la tierra se la tragase, estuvo a punto de reír.

Pero no era tiempo de reír, sino de reñir.

–¿Qué se supone que están haciendo los dos? –los miró seriamente largo y tendido tiempo, esperando a que contestasen–. ¿Acaso desean atraer la atención de los dioses hacia sus personas? –nada, ni un quejido escapaba de la boca de ambos pequeños, quienes habían bajado la cabeza para no tener que verle enfadado.

»No quiero que vuelvan a jugar en este lugar –prosiguió con seriedad, sin rastro de su anterior estado de ensoñación-. Lo tienen prohibido. Ir al jardín, en donde no puedan dañar algo.

Con un poco de suerte, los dos dejarían de romper cosas por diversión. Mientras tanto, tanto él como su consejero Shimon organizarían la visita del príncipe Asim a Luxor. No podía permitir que su hijo mayor y heredero siguiera ocultándose en el interior del palacio, y esperaba que la visita a la preciosa ciudad norteña le hiciera darse cuenta de lo mucho que su pueblo necesitaba de un líder sabio y bondadoso, más que de un guerrero.

Además, estaba seguro de que la misma ciudad se vería beneficiada con la visita de su heredero. Akhnadin le había asegurado que no habría una mejor oportunidad para medir la sabiduría del joven príncipe que la de enfrentar a los gobernadores corruptos de los Momos del norte.

* * *

><p>–Atem, Atem –gritó Ani en cuanto lo vio, soltándose del agarre de Asim y corriendo hacia su otro hermano.<p>

Atem no le hizo caso, pues estaba enfadado con su padre, pues jugar en el jardín no era tan divertido a esa hora del día. Mana caminaba a su lado, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas encendidas, y le hizo una mueca a Ani a modo de advertencia. Cuando Atem se encontraba de malas, era mejor no intentar hablarle.

Pero Ani no se dio cuenta del gesto.

–¿Quieres ver mi lagartija? La atrapé yo –Ani se la ofreció a ambos, como si fuera una ofrenda, y en su corazón esperó a que Atem la aceptara como tal y le permitieran jugar con ellos. No era que no le gustara pasar tiempo con Asim, pero su a hermano mayor no le gustaba perseguirla ni buscarla, por lo que insistía en vigilarla y dejarla jugar a lo que ella quisiera. Y eso era aburrido.

Mana se puso entre Atem y Ani, y se permitió una sonrisa socarrona al ver el bicho de la princesa.

–Esas muerden, ¿sabes? –la previno, esperando la reacción de la niña que era como su propia hermana–. Te puede arrancar un pedazo.

–Ya sé –Ani le enseñó un dedo ensangrentado. Lo escondió de inmediato y, mirando hacia ambos lados, suspiró de alivio antes de añadir–. No le digas a Asim. ¡Hey, Atem, mira qué bonita es!

Deseaba que su hermano viera lo hermosa que era la lagartija, cómo era que el sol brillaba sobre sus escamas y le arrancaba muchos colores. Algo así tenía que ser un regalo de los dioses, o al menos una señal.

Mientras Mana y Ani hablaban, Atem las había pasado de largo, fingiendo que no existían. Pero cuando Ani lo alcanzó y tiró de su ropa para llamar su atención, el niño le dio un manotazo para que lo soltara, empujándola lejos de él con violencia.

–¡No me toques! –bramó, con fuego en sus ojos violetas.

Ani trastabilló hacia atrás, soltando a la lagartija para poder poner las manos si es que caía al suelo. Mana quiso atraparla, con tan mala suerte que el bicho asustado la mordió y se quedó prendida a la palma de su mano. La niña manoteó para quitársela de encima, dando berridos de pánico y de dolor.

Asim decidió intervenir. Con pasos decididos, y una mueca de desprecio en su rostro atractivo, se acercó a los tres niños que armaban un escándalo monumental. Primero le pegó un coscorrón a Atem antes incluso de ir a consolar a Ani, quien lloraba a moco tendido sentada en donde había caído. Ni siquiera ella sabía si lo hacía por el dolor del sentón que se había dado, por la negativa de Atem para ver su lagartija, o porque Mana estuviera lanzando alaridos prácticamente en su oído.

Atem, airado y furioso con todos por igual, aprovechó que su hermano mayor cuidaba de Ani y de Mana al mismo tiempo, queriendo quitarle la lagartija de encima a esta última mientras le hablaba con voz tranquila, y le dio una patada en la espinilla.

No debió haberlo hecho.

Atem tenía cinco años, y era bastante bajito para su edad. A pesar de su rabia, su fuerza no podía compararse con la de Asim ni por asomo, y mucho menos cuando este se encontraba tan molesto con él.

–¡Lárgate! –rugió Asim, atrapando a Atem cuando este ya emprendía la huida. Lo agarró de un pie y del cogote, y lo arrojó hacia unos matorrales que crecían no muy lejos de allí, con tan mala suerte que en ese mismo momento su propio padre salió a ver qué era lo que había ocurrido, atraído por los berridos de Mana. Lo acompañaban Shimon y Akhnadin, además de dos guardias que se apresuraron a levantar a Atem.

–¿Qué pasó aquí? –el tono bajo del faraón prometía problemas, y en cuanto lo escucharon tanto Mana como Ani dejaron de llorar, paralizadas por el miedo. Las dos niñas corrieron a ocultarse detrás de Asim, como si él pudiera protegerlas de la ira de Akhenamkhanen.

Por toda respuesta, Asim señaló el lugar en donde Atem lo había pateado y se encogió de hombros.

–Solo me defendí, señor –alzó la barbilla y miró a su padre con ojos desafiantes–. Y también defendí a los que son más débiles que yo.

Akhenamkhanen no supo que decir. Aunque Asim se desvivía por que Ani fuera feliz, la relación entre él y Atem era todo lo contrario. Temía que, algún día, cualquiera de los dos saliera lastimado de gravedad. Muy a su pesar, tendría que intervenir antes de que eso ocurriera.

–Mañana te vas a Luxor, muchacho –el consejero Akhnadin fue quien tomó la palabra, salvando a su faraón de ese momento tan difícil. Sus maneras rígidas le recordaron a Asin las palizas que había sufrido a manos de ese hombre, el mejor Maestro que nunca hubiera tenido, y por la forma en que le miraba sabía que a su juicio se merecía otra más–. Será mejor que te prepares.

A Asim no le pasó desapercibida la amenaza oculta en la voz de Akhnadin. Pero supo que lo mejor era no decir nada al respecto. Se despidió de su padre con una reverencia y, tomando a las dos niñas de las manos, se las llevó consigo, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

Si es que iba a marcharse a Luxor, tenía muchas cosas qué preparar.


End file.
